De esclavo a Mas Alto
by Zib Membrane
Summary: Cuando eres lo mejor de lo mejor de tu estupida raza y ademas eres el objeto de deseo del Mas Alto, estas dos varientes pueden cambiar por completo tu destino. [ZaDr]


¡Invasora Zib, reportandoce al servicio con una nueva historia! (^w^)7.

¿Como han estado mis querido lectores/ras?, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero que sea de su mas entero agrado, ya saben que esto es un ZaDr (Zim and Dib Romance), así que si no les gusta este genero, ¡No lo lean!, repito, **¡NO LO LEAN!**

Espero y lo disfruten ^^

a leer se a dicho.

*IZ no me pertenece, le pertenece al genio del humor negro JV.

* * *

**"De esclavo a Mas Alto"**

**...**

Capítulo 1: La Subasta

—Por este lugar tenemos a otros dos especímenes—. Dijo aquel Irken que era el encargado de las celdas en ese sector de La Inmensa, mientras señalaba con su mano enguantada una de las celdas y otro Irken, más o menos de su misma altura, si no es que ligeramente más alto venía detrás de él, observando a quienes se encontraban en dicha celda, sonrió de lado, los reconocía, reconocía a ambos prisioneros.

Una de las figuras que se encontraban presas en aquella celda, levanto un poco la vista, una joven, de algunos dieciséis años, cabello morado y de ojos miel, tenía un vestido negro bastante sucio y roto, al igual que unas mallas de color gris, la joven al ver quien se encontraba fuera de la celda, viéndolos como animales enjaulados, frunció el ceño, y de inmediato quiso mover su cuerpo para ponerse de pie.

Por desgracia los grilletes que apasionaban sus muñecas solo le permitieron tener la intención, la joven forcejeo mas ante aquel aprisionamiento a sus brazos.

—Gaz, tranquilízate, por favor—. Le pidió un hombre de maltratada bata blanca, científico, al parecer. —No sabemos que serían capaces de hacernos en estas condiciones, no luches—. Le dijo el Prof. Membrana de manera resignada, como si supiera que de ese lugar no saldrían, al menos no vivos. La joven solo bufo de manera frustrada, mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a aquel sujeto que se encontraba del otro lado de la celda.

—Es una familia, padre e hija—. Dijo el soldado. —Había un tercer integrante, el hijo, pero…—. El soldado paro de hablar por un momento. —…Tuvimos que separarlos, parece ser que no eran muy unidos que digamos como las demás familias capturadas—. Termino de decir el soldado.

— ¿Dónde está el otro?—. Pregunto aquel Irken que lo acompañaba, el soldado arqueo una ceja, era muy extraño aquel insistente interés por aquel humano, pero él no era nadie para cuestionar al Más Alto del Imperio.

—Se han estudiado todas sus capacidades, los superiores han decidido que…—. 

* * *

~(OwO~)** [Zim and Dib Romance] **(~OwO)~

* * *

—Y esta es una de las próximas pertenencias a subastar—.

"Su destino se dará en la subasta Irken"

Un joven moreno, de alrededor de unos dieciocho años, yacía sentado dentro de una jaula, la cual se encontraba cubierta por una gran sabana negra, se encontraba sentado, recargaba su espalda en los barrotes, los cuales comenzaban a dejar marcas en su pálida piel, ya que el moreno no contaba con alguna prenda superior, simplemente se encontraba vistiendo sus pantalones negros y sus botas, las cuales estaban algo sucias, sus lentes estaban estrellados.

Tenía ambas muñecas presas con alguna especie de esposas, su mirada se encontraba agachada, no pensaba en nada en concreto, simplemente se había limitado a respirar, sentía partes de su cuerpo algo entumecidas, seguramente eso se debía a la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba.

— ¡Vendida por 1500 Monies al soldado Royk!—. Escucho que el "presentador" gritaba la gran venta de la subasta reciente, suspiro con cansancio, si no se equivocaba…lo que seguía en la lista de subastas era…

De pronto sintió como su jaula era arrastrada, podía escuchar muchos murmullos, seguramente preguntándose que se encontraba debajo de la gran sabana, la misma jaula no tardo en detenerse, justo donde creyó que sería el centro del lugar, seguidamente, la sabana fue quitada con brusquedad, lo que lo obligo a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos en lo que los mismos se acostumbraban a la luz.

—El siguiente artículo es un humano… ¡VIVO!—. Grito el presentador, los jadeos de sorpresa y los gritos de aclamación no se hicieron esperar, el moreno logro abrir sus ojos para ver lo que había a su alrededor, aunque con las gafas estrelladas esa era un tarea de verdad difícil. —Se le han hecho distintos exámenes y déjenme decirles, él podría ser lo mejor de lo mejor de su especie—. Decía el presentador con una hoja que había sacado de quien sabe dónde. —Su nombre es Dib Membrana, es hijo de uno de los científicos más reconocidos del planeta Tierra, su inteligencia supera por mucho la de su padre, además de tener excelente condición física, serviría mucho como soldado al servicio del Imperio, y para qué negarlo señoritas—. El presentador le guiño el ojo a un grupo de Irkens hembra que se hallaban muy interesadas en obtener a aquel humano. —Este chico es bastante atractivo, aunque muchos de sus compañeros de academia lo consideran loco, y esta es la mejor parte, se auto proclamo defensor de la Tierra—. Esto sorprendió a varios de los Irkens presentes, Dib simplemente tenía un gesto inexpresivo, cerró sus ojos con pesar al escuchar lo último que había dicho el presentador. —E hizo un trabajo fantástico hasta que el Invasor asignado de la conquista de ese planeta logro vencerlo, esto dice que es un hábil oponente en batalla—.

Ahora Dib se encontraba viendo como la muchedumbre de Irkens comenzaban a querer ofertar por poseer, según el presentador de la subasta, al digno oponente de batalla para su uso personal, sería un esclavo de quien fuera a comprarlo.

Ahí se subastaba lo mejor de lo mejor encontrado en el planeta que se conquistaba, y él, era lo mejor de lo mejor de aquella raza.

—La oferta comienza con 10,000 Monies—. 

"_¿Cómo es que todo esto había terminado así?"_

—15,000 Monies—. Las ofertas comenzaron a llover 

"_¿Cómo es que llegue hasta este extremo?"_

—25,000 Monies—. Dib cerraba sus ojos para cuestionarse mentalmente, mientras recordaba cómo es que había llegado a donde se encontraba ahora.

"_¿Por qué…no luche?"_

**~Flash Back~**

—Se acabó Dib—. Decía Zim mientras veía como Dib caía de rodillas frente a él, el moreno lo veía con el ceño fruncido mientras con su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, pues el Irken le había hecho una herida. —He ganado larva humana—. Sonrió con prepotencia.

— ¡No!—. Grito el humano, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. —Luchare, luchare como siempre y te venceré, como siempre—. Dijo decidido, Zim sonrió un poco para después soltar una de sus características carcajadas, Dib lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, de pronto Zim dejo de reír.

—Esos eran juegos de Smeets—. Dijo el Irken con una cara tan seria, que hasta Dib dudo de que se tratara del mismo Zim con el que siempre luchaba. —Esto es serio larva—. Miro a Dib con una expresión tan fría en su rostro que hizo temblar a Dib, el Irken tomo al humano por el cuello de la gabardina. —Esto se acabó…yo…gane—. Dib abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Zim ensancho una enorme sonrisa, eso fue lo último que vio Dib antes de ser electrocutado hasta la inconciencia por el Irken.

Abrió los ojos de manera perezosa, no tenía ganas de despertar, pero la incómoda, dura y fría pared que se encontraba contra su espalda, se negaba a dejarlo seguir durmiendo, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca iluminación que había en el lugar, fue que distinguió una figura femenina, Dib sonrió con alivio al ver como su hermana se acercaba a él, pero la chica no lucia feliz, el ceño fruncido el su rostros se lo decía.

—Maldito bastarlo—. Murmuro Gaz para después plantarle una dolorosa patada en el estómago, Dib se llevó ambas manos a la zona afectada, tratando de recuperar el aire que su hermana había sacado.

— ¿Qué…rayos te pasa?—. Pregunto en un tono demasiado bajo el moreno. — ¿Por qué me golpeas?—. Una vez logro recuperar el aliento, Dib se puso de pie para encarar a su hermana, Gaz lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sabias, lo sabias y aun así no hiciste nada—. Le reprocho la menor. — ¡No hiciste nada para evitar toda esta mierda!—. Gaz quiso volver a golpearlo, pero Dib detuvo el puño de su hermana.

— ¡¿Qué no la evite?!—. Le grito el moreno bastante sorprendido y molesto. — ¡Pero si…!—.

—Niños, niños, no peleen—. Una voz ajena a ellos se hacía presente, y desde el fondo de la celda salía el Prof. Membrana, para calmar a sus hijos. —No sabemos qué puede pasar si llamamos mucho la atención—.Decía el profesor.

—Si no fuera por el imbécil de mi hermano, no tendríamos que tener cuidado en no llamar mucho la atención—. Ataco la joven Membrana, Dib frunció el ceño, y apretó sus puños con coraje, estaba a punto de contestarle la agresión verbal a su hermana, pero su padre se lo impidió.

—Lo se princesa—. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer a Dib palidecer. —Pero no estamos en condiciones de pelear en esta situación—.

— ¿Crees que…es mi culpa?—. Tomo el hombro de su padre para que el mayor le hablara de frente. — ¿Crees que yo soy el culpable de esta invasión?

—Hijo, es culpable tanto el que mata a la vaca como el que le agarra la pata—. Dib no comprendió las palabras de su padre. —Es culpable tanto el que ocasiona la invasión como el que sabía de ella y no hacía nada para evitarlo—. Eso sí lo había entendido, lo había entendido perfectamente, tanto su padre como su hermana creen que él era el culpable de la invasión. —Tú sabias de la invasión y aun así no la advertiste—. Le reprocho su padre mientras tomaba a Gaz de los hombros y junto a ella caminaba al lado contrario de la celda de donde se encontraba Dib.

El moreno tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro que después cambio a una de enojo, y finalmente… termino por estallar.

— ¡¿Qué no hice nada para evitarla?! ¡¿Para advertirles?!—. Grito lleno de coraje el moreno. — ¡¿Qué hay de las veces que terminaba siendo la noticia de primera plana por avistamientos de ovnis?! ¡¿Qué hay de las veces que me llamaban loco por decirles que Zim era un extraterrestre?! ¡¿Me han llamado loco por advertirles de lo que ahora me culpan?! ¡No me jodan!—.

— ¡No me hables así jovencito!—. Trato de reprenderlo su padre, pero eso solo hizo que Dib frunciera más el ceño.

— ¡Te hablo como se me da la regalada gana!, ¿Cómo vez?—. Le grito Dib a su padre. — ¡Tanto tiempo de evitar que esto pasara!, ¡Tanto tiempo de pelear con Zim para evitar que se saliera con la suya!, ¡Tantas peleas y sacrificios!, ¡TANTO TIEMPO PERDIDO EN PROTEGER A UNA ESPECIE QUE NO VALE MIERDA!, ¡¿PARA ESTO?! ¡Para al final ser el culpable de todo!, ¡Para que me echen la culpa de lo que se negaban a creer!, ¡NO ME JODAS!—.Dib estaba a punto de tirársele a golpes a Membrana, pero en ese preciso momento, los gritos de Dib, había alertado a dos de los guardias de aquel lugar, los cuales de inmediato separaron al moreno del hombre.

Dib no dejaba de forcejear, aun queriendo golpear a su padre por las palabas que le había dicho, otros dos guardias tuvieron que entrar en la celda para llevarse al joven Membrana, lo que dejo sorprendidos a varios soldados Irken, no pudieron controlar al chico, sino hasta que un integrante del personal médico lo anestesió para dormirlo un poco, finalmente, algunos soldados enviaron al humano a otro sector donde se le haría una evaluación general.

Había dado a positivo a todos los cargos como soldado Irken, ese humano fácilmente podría soportar un duro entrenamiento en Devastis para pasar a ser Invasor, realmente…Lo mejor de lo mejor de la raza humana….era él.

Excelentes habilidades analíticas, facilidad para las estrategias y ciencias militares y excelente razonamiento para la conquista, excelentes cualidades físicas, fuerza, resistencia, parecía que los años enfrentando a Zim lo habían ayudado bastante.

Finalmente lo enviaron para ser subastado como el "Objeto" central y principal de la subasta Irken, en donde solo lo mejor de lo mejor era adquirido y él…ciertamente lo era.

—El siguiente artículo es un humano… ¡VIVO!—. 

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

— ¡1, 000,000 de Monies!—. Ante aquella oferta, el moreno abrió los ojos, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que se le había olvidado que estaba siendo subastado como un vil objeto de colección, pero aun quedaba la duda de quién sería el "coleccionista".

— ¡1, 000, 000!, ¡Tengo 1, 000, 000!, ¿Alguien ofrece 1, 500, 000?—. Ante la última oferta hecha, ningún otro Irken oferto por el humano que se encontraba justo dentro de aquella celda. — ¡1, 000, 000 a la una!, ¡1, 000,000 a las dos!, ¡1, 000,000 a las tres!—. Nadie más oferto, Dib…había sido vendido. — ¡Vendido por 1, 000,000 de Monies a su Todopoderoso Mas Alto!—. Grito el presentador, acto seguido, Dib fue sacado del escenario y llevado a una celda aislada, dos de los soldados Irkens encargados del lugar, ataron al humano con grilletes que eran unidos a la pared, dejando al humano sentado, una vez atado y encerrado, los soldados lo dejaron.

Dib se quedó ahí, sin moverse, simplemente, respirando y esperando a quien sería su nuevo amo, aquel Irken al que serviría por el resto de sus días, aquel ser al que debía obedecer, y al parecer, eso no molestaba para nada al humano, total, toda su vida…no sirvió para nada, seria odiado por su raza al no advertir la invasión a tiempo, si las cosas estaban así, ¿De qué servía seguir viviendo?, la respuesta era clara, de nada servía seguir con su existencia, ya no tenía un propósito, más que el de obedecer ciegamente a su dueño.

Dib suspiro profundamente. —Ya que—. Se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro, tratando de consolarse. —Igual estar al servicio de un Irken sería mejor que regresar con mi familia y soportar sus malditos reproches—.Alzo un poco su mirada, viendo como algo de luz entraba por una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la puerta de la celda. —Pertenezco Al Más Alto de Irk—. Se dijo. —Me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá visto en mí quien quiera que sea, como para comprarme?—. Paro de monologar consigo mismo al escuchar como el sonido chirriante que las puertas hacían al ser abiertas, se escuchaba por el pasillo, el moreno agacho su vista y cerro sus ojos, para agudizar un poco su oído.

Y no se equivocaba, los pasos de lo que distinguió como tres personas se acercaban a su celda, segundos después, la puerta de la misma fue abierta.

—Aquí está su pertenencia, Mi Alto—. Escucho que decía el que deducía, sería el guardián de su celda, Dib apretó sus ojos al sentir que alguien se acercaba a él, finalmente sintió el calor de un cuerpo y como el mismo se ponía a su altura, lo siguiente que sintió fue que una mano ajena a él, lo tomaba de la barbilla para alzar su vista, el moreno abrió lentamente sus doradas obres para ver quien sostenía su cara, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba frente a él.

—Zim—. Dijo el humano en un susurro, el nombrado sonrió de medio lado.

—Hola, mi mascota-humana—. 

* * *

¿Que dicen?, ¿Gusta, No gusta?. 

haganmelo saber en un comentario, saben que soy feliz cuando los recibo xD, espero les haya gustado esta historia, nos vemos en la siguiente edición.

¡Invasora Zib, cambio y fuera! (^w^)7


End file.
